


i feel like a six out of ten

by kangeun (peachymoka)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, College, F/F, F/M, Group chat, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, everyone is a mess, i tried to make everyone diverse, people are gonna fall in love dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymoka/pseuds/kangeun
Summary: eetree: minhee what are u onchaetea: 3 hours of sleep :’)aka another chatfic haha





	i feel like a six out of ten

**Author's Note:**

> eetree: should i run with toast in my mouth
> 
> angel: are you an anime girl
> 
> eetree: no
> 
> angel: then no

cherry soda 

**members:**

Itri Adams (eetree)

Min-hee Chae (chaetea)

Evangeline Kahananui (angel)

Sage Spencer (imedible)

Sushil Rahmani (sushi)

Odalis Villanueva (unpocoloco)

_ monday, 8:05 a.m. _

unpocoloco: rise aND SHINE BITCHES IT IS COLLEGE TIME

angel: goddammit odalis go back to sleep

unpocoloco: no i start class in like an hour pray for me

eetree: wait what

eetree: shIT

eetree: i have my first class in like 30 and im still in pajamas

eetree: thanks for being my alarm odalis

chaetea: omg really ?

chaetea: go go go !

imedible: our mondays will never be the same anymore

imedible: fuck college lets just hang out

angel: i would, but i need my degree so i could go to med school

unpocoloco: shut up u scholar

chaetea: where’s sushil ?

angel: pretty sure he’s in class already

unpocoloco: i dont wanna stay up till 3 coding

imedible: anyway guys we are sophomores

imedible: we dont have to stay in dorms

unpocoloco: stfu sage u guys live close to the area

chaetea: are you still driving me to school sage ?

imedible: yes im leaving the house

chaetea: dont text and drive !

chaetea: when do your classes start ?

chaetea: i start in an hour and if sage doesn’t get here im late af :)

unpocoloco: in an hour

unpocoloco: im eating breakfast as we text

angel: in two

angel: i would go back to sleep but i’d probably oversleep

unpocoloco: i hate my major but i need it for the big bucks ya know

unpocoloco: no more league for me

eetree: should i run with toast in my mouth

angel: are you an anime girl

eetree: no

angel: then no

chaetea: does your teacher allow food in the class ?

eetree: ofc not do i want bread crumbs to deface art

chaetea: idk if youre that hungry then youll eat as you paint

eetree: ya ur right

unpocoloco: no but if sushil is in class he wouldve texted us already and told us to get ready for ours

eetree: he understands that we need our sleep bc we all slept at 1 or 2 last night

unpocoloco: shit u right hes like that mom who gave up on us

eetree: anyway guys im running to class as i sip coffee with a straw and eat buttered toast

angel: why do you even have coffee in a straw?

eetree: bc im savvy like that

unpocoloco: hes gonna drop it

angel: i know

imedible: im here minhee

imedible: get in

chaetea: lemme get tea !

imedible: i have the green tea latte u like from my dads cafe

chaetea: nvm here we go college !

unpocoloco: text us if u see itri drop his toast

chaetea: will do :)

sushi: i see you guys all woke up

sushi: and i saw Itri running to class sipping a coffee

angel: how did he save it?

sushi: he used his free hand

unpocoloco: so we were almost right

sushi: did you guys think he was gonna drop it

unpocoloco: ofc we did hes the type of person to do

angel: did you have class already?

sushi: yeah i finished my first class

sushi: your classes are soon? 

unpocoloco: ya

angel: not for a while

angel: i’m just texting

angel: probably gonna review later

unpocoloco: im getting ready as we text

unpocoloco: bc my class is all the way on the other side of the campus

eetree: bro i hate that

eetree: i had to do that at the beginning of spring semester

eetree: anyway class is starting

unpocoloco: its okay its exercise

unpocoloco: bc i hate sitting in front of a computer until 3am

angel: aren’t you going to class soon?

unpocoloco: ya im on my way now

unpocoloco: have fun getting ready angel

angel: okay

sushi: Sage just arrived in a lexus with her dad’s signature iced coffee

sushi: with Minhee

unpocoloco: ik i saw that too when i was walking to class

unpocoloco: she flexin

imedible: yk i had to do it to em

  
  


petition for chipotle 24/7

**members: **

Holland Jee (literallyacountry)

Quinn Thomas (quinntessential)

Shui Yang (yinyang)

_ monday, 12:14 p.m. _

quinntessential: are u guys on lunch yet

literallyacountry: yes

yinyang: u knOW WHAT THAT MEANS

literallyacountry: chipOTLE

quinntessential: i have been craving chipotle since may

quinntessential: there is no chipotle in australia

yinyang: omg we def gotta take u

quinntessential: please

literallyacountry: does that mean that we get chipotle every week

yinyang: no we just eat out every week

yinyang: chipotle once a month

yinyang: unless tsukino demands it for her bday

literallyacountry: hurry up lovebirds im hungry

literallyacountry: im at the bench near the big tree

yinyang: stfu holland we’re not lovebirds

quinntessential: yea lol

  
  


cherry soda

**members:**

Itri Adams (eetree)

Min-hee Chae (chaetea)

Evangeline Kahananui (angel)

Sage Spencer (imedible)

Sushil Rahmani (sushi)

Odalis Villanueva (unpocoloco)

_ monday, 12:16 p.m. _

eetree: is everyone on lunch

sushi: yes

angel: yes

unpocoloco: si

imedible: ya

chaetea: yes !

unpocoloco: omg do yall like wanna

unpocoloco: idk go to chipotle ?

eetree: thats what i was gonna say

unpocoloco: well i get privileges bc im mexican and chipotle is mexican food

eetree: okayy odalis

chaetea: i want to !

angel: i havent been to chipotle in so long

imedible: another excuse to take us

angel: oh yeah there was this freshman i met earlier today

angel: he was lost and i pointed him to one of the science classes bc he said he needed to go there

eetree: aw thats nice angel

angel: and i ran into him just now

angel: and i offered for him to eat with us

sushi: aw of course he can

imedible: u like him?

imedible: wow didnt know angel went after younger guys

angel: i just met him sage please don’t

unpocoloco: ya !

imedible: but yeah thats cool

chaetea: we like having new people around !

angel: ok cool

angel: so i’ll bring him over

imedible: nah im driving yall over and we r all tryna fit

unpocoloco: fun

  
  


pokemon sun and moon

**members: **

Itri Adams (eetree)

Quinn Thomas (quinntessential)

_ monday, 12:24 p.m. _

eetree: o hey quinn

quinntessential: hi itri

eetree: didnt think id see u here

quinntessential: u too

eetree: do u like idk

eetree: wanna come over and eat with us

quinntessential: and ask my friends over?

quinntessential: honestly idk

eetree: we wouldnt mind

quinntessential: i guess we could

quinntessential: my friends are bugging me about why im staring at you

eetree: lol just tell them we have classes together

quinntessential: yeah that’s what im saying

_ monday, 12:47 p.m. _

eetree: u coward

quinntessential: im just saying hi

  
  


according to the government, we don’t exist

**members:**

Evangeline Kahananui (angel)

Inigo Niptanaktiak (inisnow)

_ monday, 12:55 p.m. _

inisnow: thanks for taking me to lunch :)

angel: anytime inigo

angel: text me if you need anything

inisnow: i will :)

  
  


cherry soda 

**members:**

Itri Adams (eetree)

Min-hee Chae (chaetea)

Evangeline Kahananui (angel)

Sage Spencer (imedible)

Sushil Rahmani (sushi)

Odalis Villanueva (unpocoloco)

_ tuesday, 1:22 a.m. _

imedible: inigo is fun

angel: it’s because you and odalis bonded over vines with him

unpocoloco: and?

angel: nvm

chaetea: we should add him to this gc !

unpocoloco: nO

eetree: minhee what are u on

chaetea: 3 hours of sleep :’)

unpocoloco: same i hate this major so much

unpocoloco: but i need it

angel: same

chaetea: same

sushi: i think that’s a good idea, honestly

sushi: just make a new gc

sushi: and Itri

sushi: who was that girl who came over to our table?

eetree: she is a friend of mine

eetree: we’re in some classes together bc shes an animation major

imedible: interesting

imedible: u should introduce us to her sometime

eetree: shes a bit shy tho

chaetea: aww thats fine !

chaetea: she’ll warm up to us eventually :)

sushi: how was everyone’s first day?

eetree: same ol same ol 

eetree: except i ran to class with toast in my mouth

  
unpocoloco: u shouldve dropped it

unpocoloco: yeah but mine was average

imedible: the only good thing about it was lunch

angel: yeah basically

chaetea: uh so guys,,,

chaetea: i saw this cute girl at chipotle :)

eetree: is she my friend

chaetea: no this girl was sitting by herself

imedible: so u didnt talk to her ?

chaetea: i dont flirt !

imedible: but u could just idk

imedible: get to know her??

chaetea: im too scared :(

unpocoloco: jfc minhee

imedible: u shouldnt be saying that odalis

imedible: everyone here is bad at voicing their feelings

eetree: hey wdym

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i was tired of all my ocs being japanese so i made alternate versions


End file.
